rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Werewolf Squirrel
After Rocky got bitten by a werewolf, he got turned into a werewolf squirrel so Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat will have to find away to turn Rocky back to normal. Plot Rocky and Bullwinkle are in the forest with Casper during the night, as they can travel to the countryside and see a bunch of people whose told them that a werewolf is going to bites anymore if someone ever comes near him. Casper told Rocky and Bullwinkle that he has a werewolf at his Scare School and he came to be scare when he turn fleshy and when he gets angry he turn back to a werewolf. Meanwhile at Whipstaff Manor, Dr. Harvey offers Kat to carry his trophy and she promises to take care of it so Kat and Karen went out to find Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper as they explain that they hear about the werewolf legend so the gang went to the werewolf lare as they travel around the cave, then suddenly they hear a werewolf coming and he bit Rocky’s hand and Casper has to scare that wolf but he got very angry so he chased Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat away but Karen throw Kat’s trophy at the werewolf and hit him and he went away. Later the gang have to hide from the monster Kat is so relieved because her trophy didn’t get broken by a werewolf. Rocky is realize that something is happening inside of him because was bitten by a werewolf and now he is changing into a werewolf and then his minds change into werewolf mind and then he ran away from his friends, Bullwinkle was wondering what was happened to his friend, Casper told him that he hear the legend if he gets bitten by a werewolf he will turn into a werewolf and the gang is so shocked. After that Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat hear Casper’s Scare School friend, Wolfie the Werewolf came and he doesn’t know what Casper and his fleshies friends doing at his place, Karen told him that one of his relatives bite Rocky the Flying Squirrel and got turn into a werewolf, Wolfie can help Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat to find a way to get Rocky back to his normal self again so they have to go to the Witch Sisters lare to get them, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, Penny, Peter and Miranda to help them immediately. Meanwhile at the Witch Sisters lare, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Wolfie told Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy, the Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny), Penny, Peter and Miranda that they need their help because Rocky turns into a werewolf cursing by the full moon during the night, Gerti knows how to cure Rocky so she checked the book as find the antidote in one of the healing pages call “The Lycanism Potion” but Bullwinkle doesn’t understand what Lycanism Potion means, Mr. Peabody told him that means it’s a powerful drinking antidote to makes were-animals turns back to normal animal selves so Fanny gives Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Wolfie a antidote potion and they went off to find Rocky immediately. Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen, Kat and Wolfie have to looking for Rocky as they found him at the hill so they went up and grabbed Rocky and then they pour the potion in Rocky’s mouth and then suddenly, the werewolf squirrel turn back to Rocky the Flying Squirrel again and Wolfie remember that squirrel from Scare School who was captured by Thatch who tricked Casper to take Rocky to Scare School so Wolfie apologize to Rocky for one of his family members bitting him and turn him into a werewolf squirrel so Rocky accepted his apology. Later the gang returned to Whipstaff Manor and Dr. Harvey is relive that Kat hasn’t do anything wrong with his trophy and she wants her father to keep his trophy and he understands that! The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes